There Are Such Things As Monsters
by zhantel
Summary: When Inuyasha wakes up from a nightmare, he sees demons! He needs his big brother Sesshomaru to help him fight them off! But are they really demons? Or is Inuyasha just imagining them? Fluffiness with Little!Inuyasha x Sesshomaru.


There Are Such Things As Monsters

** A/N: This is my first story I have made on . This story isn't meant to be more than one chapter. Hope you like it, darlings. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Sesshomaru would be a nice brother to Inuyasha, Kagome would be tougher, Miroku would be a bigger pervert, Rin would be older than 8, and Jaken would get hit more often. All I own is this plot and my love for the show. **

** Warning: ! Fluffiness ahead ! You've been warned.**

A 5 year old Inuyasha was looking out of his bedroom window at 7:00pm. It was his bedtime, for he and Sesshomaru had to practice his hunting in the morning. He yawned and waited for Sesshomaru to come and dress him in his pajamas. Right on cue, Sesshomaru walked into the hanyou's room holding a lavendar haori in his hand.

"Little Inuyasha, are you ready for bed?" The little one nodded vigorously and jumped into the elder's arms.

"Sesshy-chan, Yasha is ready for bed!" The eldest would never let anyone else call him by that name except for the little one that he cared for with his father and mothers. He set Inuyasha on his bed, removing the red and white kimono he had on for the day. He slipped on the silky haori and watched as the child snuggled into the soft fabric. He layed the pup down in his warm sheets, and smiled a small smile to the child.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha. I will see you in the morning." The pup waved with one small hand as Sesshomaru left the room, gently shutting the door on his way out. Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

2:00am

Inuyasha woke up with a start. He had that dream again. Well, that _nightmare_ again. He sat up in his bed and looked around. He spotted his closet door wide open, casting shadows from within it that looked like figures. He closed his eyes and snuggled under his sheets, trying to get the bad thoughts out of his head. He looked up from under the covers once more. He stared out the window, looking at the tree branches that looked like huge arms stretching out to grab him. He closed his eyes even tighter now. He had to get to safety. He was thinking of going to his father's room, but he was on a business trip with the Easternlands and the Northernlands. The Southernlands he had a trip with tomorrow.

What could Inuyasha do? Oh wait, he thought of his big brother Sesshomaru. He could surely protect him from all this evil eminating in the air! He made a plan; he was going to be brave and run like no other to Sesshy-chan's room. On the count of three. One... Two... Three... Darn it! He couldn't go; he was just too scared that the monsters under his bed would drag him into the depths of something deep and dark. He started to shed little tears of hopelessness. He could not wait until the morning; he would surely perish before it came!

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

I heard something. Crying. Very faint crying, but nonetheless crying. The only other person in the household who would have been making that noise would have to be the little pup, Inuyasha. Hmm, wonder what is the matter with the boy. Ah, he'll make his way into my room to get my assistance... It can't possibly be that important. But then again, he could be in real trouble. He is only 5... I'll just go check on him.

Normal P.O.V.

Inuyasha's little fuzzy dog ears perked up. He heard footsteps. He covered his ears with his hands, trying to fall asleep. Tears streamed down his eyes even faster now. He heard the footsteps in the nearby hallway now. Now he heard his door open. He quivered with fear under the covers, sniffling and trying to wipe the salty tears from his eyes. Just then, he heard the most relaxing thing in his short 5 years of living; his name.

"Inuyasha," That familiar voice made the puppy stop shaking. Inuyasha looked up slowly to see Sesshomaru in his golden hakama staring at him with a bit of concern. "what's got you all shaken up, little one?"

Inuyasha stared blankly at Sesshomaru, then out of nowhere, pounced on the older sibling. He gave Sesshomaru one thousand butterfly kisses on his face and hugged him momentarily. Sesshomaru, completely confused, raised one delicate eyebrow at the toddler.

"Sesshy-chan, there are monsters under my bed! And demons in the closet! And very very scary things outside! We need to get out of here before they eat us!" Inuyasha climbed on Sesshomaru's back and pointed to the door. "We. Need. To. Go."

The eldest just chuckled and sat the hanyou on his bed, turning to the lamp and switched it on. "There are such things as monsters and demons and frightening creatures, but me and father will always protect you from them. You will always be safe in the Westernlands. No one would even dare challenge me or father." Sesshomaru pointed to the closet. "It was just your imagination playing games with you, pup. Your mind will do that to you if you let it."

Inuyasha stared at the closet in astonishment. _He _made the monsters up? Well, real or fake, he wasn't sleeping alone tonight. "Nii-chan, can I sleep with you tonight?" Sesshomaru looked at the pup with sympathetic eyes only the child has seen.

"Yes, you may sleep with me tonight." Sesshomaru walked back to his room holding the hanyou in his arms. He gently set the child on his bed, pulling the covers up for the both of them. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight, big brother."

One minute later, slumber took hold of them both.

**A/N: I hope I did good on this, because this was inspired by a childhood memory of mine. I always used to make monsters up with my imagination and complain to my father that they were going to eat me. He always used to just laugh about it and let me sleep with him for the night. Hey everyone, look at all that OOC with Sesshomaru. Beautiful, isn't it?**

( ´ ∀｀)ノ゛

** Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading ****！**

**.**


End file.
